Proof Of My LovePart 1
by Goku-gurl03
Summary: ChiChi is lonely because Goku is never home anymore and Gohan is a grown man. She has thoughts of wanting another child. But how can she get Goku to realize how she feels?


Proof Of My Love~~Part 1  
  
*************************  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the DBZ characters.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Dad! Dad! I got you!" screamed an overly-excited Trunks from the Briefs' backyard.  
  
ChiChi watched from her porchstep as the family played. It wasn't very often that anyone got to see the softer side of Vegeta. But there he was, pretending to "fight" with his son. Trunks would throw little ki blasts, and Vegeta would block them. Sometimes, though, he would let one hit him, fall over, and pretend to play dead. Bulma sat in a lawn chair not too far away, cheering for their young son, and laughing at her husband's antics.   
  
ChiChi sighed. Those were the days, she thought......the days when she and Goku would play like that with Gohan. But those days were long gone. Gohan was much too old for "playing" now. He was a young man, which he stated often with pride. He was more interested in being bold like his father.......as well as being charasmatic. He had won over the heart of Videl within the first week or so of high school. ChiChi smiled to herself.....they made such a cute couple, even if Gohan was extremely shy.....  
  
ChiChi shook her head and pulled herself to her feet. She glanced over one last time at the happy family next door before going inside to cook dinner. Bulma doesn't know how lucky she really is, ChiChi thought. Vegeta is there with her pretty much all the time now. And here I am, always alone, while Goku is out either training, or saving the world from destruction yet again. ChiChi sighed.......I know I should be happy to have such a brave saiya-jin warrior for a husband, but how can I be happy when he's never here.....  
  
ChiChi pulled out a few pans from the cupboard and turned on the stove. As she started dicing potatoes, she thought about what it would be like to have another child. She would want another boy, that much she knew. He would look just like Goku, and have his loving personality. He would want to train with his father, of course, but also become a very smart student at school, maybe even be the top of his class.   
  
ChiChi dumped the potatoes into the boiling water, and put a roast in the oven. She could still hear the Briefs family laughing and playing outside. Part of her was angered by this. Why couldn't Goku spend more time at home? She thought about bringing up the subject of having another child to him. Of course, he would give her those great big puppy dog eyes, and say that he didn't understand why they would need to have another child, especially since Gohan was such a great warrior. Maybe he just didn't see how lonely she was, or how much she missed the days when she and Goku would play with their child. Or the long nights when Gohan was a baby, when they would have to stay up and rock the tiny, crying half-saiya-jin to sleep. Sure, it caused a total lack of functioning skills for the following day, ChiChi thought. But it also brought her and Goku closer together as husband and wife. She wanted that again, more than anything else. But now that her mind was made up, how would she explain this to her saiya-jin husband?  
  
The ringing from the oven timer pierced the air, as well as ChiChi's thoughts. Just as she put on her oven mit to take the roast out, Goku appeared in front of her.  
  
"Hi ChiChi! Is dinner ready?"  
  
"Just getting it on the table, dear," ChiChi responded, used to her husband's casual use of instant transmission. "How about you go wash up and I'll have it ready for you when you come back down."  
  
"Oh......ok then," Goku said, disappointed.   
  
ChiChi let out a sigh as she watched her husband sadly walk upstairs to the bathroom. When he wants food, he wants it now, ChiChi thought. Just like a saiya-jin........does he even care about me anymore? Or is it all about the food?  
  
ChiChi's worried face startled Goku as he trudged back down the stairs and rounded the corner into the kitchen.  
  
"ChiChi.....?" Goku trailed off.  
  
ChiChi shook her head and pasted a fake smile on her face. "Yes, Goku?"  
  
"ChiChi......is there something wrong? You looked awfully worried about something just now."  
  
"Well, Goku, I......."  
  
At that moment, Gohan burst through the front door, grinning from ear to ear as he threw is backpack on the floor.  
  
"Guess what everyone? I have a date with Videl tonight!" Gohan happily boasted.  
  
"That's great, dear," ChiChi replied, trying her very best to be happy for her son, even though she had much more on her mind...  
  
"Yeah, it sure is!" Gohan joyfully replied. I'm going upstairs to get ready!"  
  
"But Gohan, dear, what about your din......"  
  
ChiChi didn't even have time to finish her sentence before Gohan had sucked down his dinner and raced upstairs.  
  
"Thanks mom!" ChiChi heard from the upstairs bathroom before the shower was turned on.  
  
ChiChi frowned. "That boy really needs to slow down when he eats...."  
  
"Ah, come on, Chi, ".....Goku said between mouthfuls. "He's just excited about his date with his girlfriend, that's all. His saiya-jin instincts are really kickin' in!"  
  
"Goku!", ChiChi screamed angerly as she shot up from her chair. "Don't you even care about your son's health or what's really important?! His eating habits are gonna get him sick! And his grades have been falling since he started spending all that time with Videl instead of studying for his classes! And.....and....."  
  
ChiChi burst out in tears. "And.....what about us?! Do you even care about me anymore.....about our love? Or is it all about training and that stomach of yours?!"  
  
At that point, ChiChi put her hands to her face and ran out of the room crying.  
  
"Chi..Chi...?" Goku got up from the table and just stood there. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he run after his unhappy wife? Or should he wait for her to calm down before trying to talk to her? He was never good with relationships. He was surprized that his wife had put up with him this long. "What did I do?" Goku muttered to himself. He pondered over what to do for a moment, but his brain just wouldn't give him any answers. So he decided to call a good friend who just might be able to give him the advice that he needed.....  
  
The ringing phone at the Briefs house woke the sleeping Prince from his daily nap. He mumbled a few choice curse words before opening his eyes and reaching for the annoying, ringing contraption.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
"Um, Vegeta, hi, it's Goku."  
  
"Yes, I KNOW this, Kakarrot. I'm not a bumbling idiot such as yourself. Now, get on with it. You're disturbing me."  
  
"Um, sorry Vegeta. It's just that......well, I need some advice."  
  
"Do I look like a psychologist, Kakarrot?"  
  
"Um, no.......not really. But you kinda sound like one...."  
  
"Kakarrot, I'm in no mood for your ridiculous antics today. Tell me what you want so I can get back to my more important matters."  
  
Goku thought for a moment. How would he present his problem to Vegeta so he could give him the advice he needed?  
  
"Look, maybe it would be better if I just came over and explained this to you. Bye!"  
  
"Kakarrot, you fool! You...."  
  
Just then, Goku appeared in front of the Briefs living room's big glass doors. He pressed his face to the cool glass and waved at Vegeta, who still had the phone in his hand, screaming obscenities into the reciever.  
  
Vegeta looked up, thoroughly annoyed. He slammed down the phone and got to his feet. I know I'm going to regret this, he thought as he opened the door and let the Saiya-jin inside.  
  
"Look Vegeta, I've got a HUGE problem...."  
  
"And when do you not, Kakarrot?" Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the far wall as Goku continued.  
  
"It's ChiChi. She thinks I'm a bad husband, and that I don't care about her or Gohan! And...."  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and thought as Goku continued on, telling him of what was said over dinner. Hmmm....Kakarrot, a bad husband. I could've seen this one coming. That stupid earth woman.....Bah! People and their emotions.  
  
"........and now ChiChi thinks I don't love her."   
  
"Are you finished, Kakarrot?" Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Well,hmmmm....yep, that about sums it up," Goku replied as he plopped down on the Briefs couch.  
  
"And I suppose that you want my advice now, correct?"  
  
Goku sat there on the couch for a moment, then shook his head.  
  
"Well, Kakarrot, first of all, get your lower-class saiya-jin ass off of my couch!"  
  
Goku jumped up, then looked around. "Well, can I at least sit on the chair?"  
  
"No!" the saiya-jin prince roared. "Listen. You made me stand here and take in your meaningless ramblings, thinking that I can help you. Just because I'm husband to my earth Woman does NOT mean that I give a damn about emotions. I am the Prince of all Saiya-jins. I never needed a course in how to provide for my family, or my wife."  
  
"So.....does this mean that you're not gonna help me?" Goku asked as he twiddled his thumbs.  
  
Before Vegeta could scream at Goku any more, Bulma marched into the room, very obviously annoyed.  
  
"Vegeta, how dare you treat Goku in such a manner!" Bulma screamed, giving her saiya-jin prince the evil eye, as well as a large headache.  
  
"And how dare YOU pry into the private talk of royalty, Woman," Vegeta cooly replied.  
  
"Well.....I....oh, come on, Goku! I'll help you with your troubles!" Bulma stated as she took Goku's arm and dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, Ok then. Thanks anyway, Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta just growled and threw himself back on the couch. "Fool......"  
  
Elsewhere in the Briefs house, Goku was intently listening to every word that Bulma was preaching.....  
  
"You have to make sure she knows that you care about her, Goku!" Bulma stated happily. "That way, she'll have no doubts in your love."  
  
"Um......how do I do that?" Goku asked.  
  
Bulma sighed. She looked at Goku's face. Those big innocent eyes of his were definitely proof that he had no idea what she was talking about. But he was listening all the same. As least he's trying, Bulma thought. That's more than my husband ever does. He thinks he doesn't have to listen because he's a prince. Oh, what a pain.....  
  
"Bulma?"   
  
"Oh!" Bulma realized that she had been standing there in silence as Goku was waiting for her to explain what he should do to help make ChiChi happy. She continued to talk to Goku about things like dozens of roses, helping her in getting Gohan to study harder, trying to stay home more often, cleaning......the usual things that she knew ChiChi would love from her husband, but never experienced.  
  
"Ok, I think I got it then," Goku replied, huge grin plastered on his face. He got to his feet. "Now I can make ChiChi happy!"   
  
Before Bulma knew it, Goku was gone. Oh, I hope it works, Bulma thought. She looked out the window toward the Son house. Good luck Goku!  
  
***************************************************************************   
  
~~~Part 2 to come soon. Hope you have enjoyed this story so far. Please give me feedback and let me know if I should continue and any ideas that you may have.~~~ 


End file.
